The Backyardigans
Characters Each of the five characters on the show have two voice actors: one for speaking, and the other for singing. The dancing on the show is first performed by live-action dancers, and their movements are later transported to animation. Choreographer, Beth Bogush, describes the process: "What we do is we film the live footage in the studio, send that off and they do a Leica, and then they send it to the animators. The animators watch, and were pretty precise. What we film for that day is pretty close to what you see in the character."[6] In season one, the Backyardigans usually wear their normal clothes while on an adventure, usually accompanied with accessories. They rarely wear their normal clothes in an adventure after the first season. Main * Pablo is a yellow-beaked blue penguin who wears a blue bow tie and a blue-and-yellow propeller beanie. Pablo is very respectable and often acts on his own accord. Pablo tends to be the most excitable of the group and is best friends with Tyrone. Due to his energy and impetuousness, he often goes into a "panic attack" when he faces an obstacle, running around in circles and telling everyone not to worry until someone interrupts him. The number of panic attacks decreased considerably after season 1, though in the episode ''The Flipper!'' his propensity for getting overexcited is a major plot point. Pablo does not appear one time: "Chichen-Itza Pizza". Speaking voice: Zach Tyler Eisen (season 1), Jake Goldberg (seasons 2–4) and Janet James (UK, seasons 1–4). Singing voice: Sean Curley (seasons 1–4). Dancer: Tasha Cooper (seasons 1–3), Jonathan Sandler (season 3), Steven Konopelski (seasons 3–4), Jacob Wimar (season 4), Paul Flanagan (season 4). Pablo is 6 years old. * Tyrone is a good-natured, yet somewhat fearful, red-haired orange moosewho wears a red-and-blue striped shirt. He is almost the complete opposite of his best friend Pablo in terms of personality, despite his laid-back and cool-headed character and being known for his sarcastic comments, one of them being "That certainly was convenient." At the end of most episodes, when he appears, "That was an excellent ''(type)'' adventure, don't you think?" (though Pablo, Austin, and Tasha recite the line when he does not appear). Despite not appearing to wear trousers (except on rare occasions), Tyrone somehow manages to put his hands in his pockets. Speaking voice: Reginald Davis Jr. (seasons 1), Jordan Coleman (season 2-3), Christopher Grant, Jr. (season 4), Maria Darling (UK, seasons 1–2) and Emma Tate (seasons 3–4). Singing voice: Corwin C. Tuggles (seasons 1), Leon Thomas III (seasons 2-3) Damani Roberts (season 3) and Tyrel Jackson Williams (season 3-4). Dancer: Greg Sinacori (seasons 1–2, 4), Bradley Shelver (season 3), Andrew Cao (season 3). * Uniqua is a curious, self-confident, and high-spirited, pink spotted character. The series uses the name "Uniqua" for both the character and her species. She wears pink polka-dotted overalls and has a pair of swirledantennae on top of her head. Uniqua is sweet and friendly, though her strong opinions and occasional stubbornness get in the way of her relationships. While imagining herself having the roles that require brains and fortitude (such as a scientist or pirate captain) and despite her love of books (as seen in episodes such as "The Masked Retriever"). Creator Janice Burgess describes Uniqua as the child she wishes she was like as a child.[7]She is the only main character to appear in every episode. Speaking voice:Lashawn Tináh Jefferies (seasons 1–4) and Lizzie Waterworth (UK, seasons 1–4). Singing voice: Jamia Simone Nash (seasons 1–3) and Avion Baker (season 4). Dancer: Hattie Mae Williams (seasons 1–4). * Tasha is a strong-willed yellow hippo, Tasha wears an orange flowered dress and red Mary-Jane shoes. She is a sweet girl on the outside, but is more rational and likes to get her own way. She is the most serious of the major characters, although Tasha can be just as easygoing from time to time. She is more feminine than her friend Uniqua. In seasons 2-4, she has a more amiable personality, as well as a more muscular appearance their characters. She tends to be grumpy if not the boss. Her catchphrase is "Oh, for goodness sakes!" Speaking voice: Naelee Rae (seasons 1–2), Gianna Bruzzese (seasons 3–4), Maria Darling (UK, seasons 1–2) and Emma Tate (seasons 3–4). Singing voice: Kristin Danielle Klabunde (seasons 1–3) and Gabriella Malek (seasons 3–4). Dancer: Darlene Dirstine (seasons 1–3), Amanda Ulibarri (season 4), Nancy Renee Braun (season 4). * Austin is a shy but fun-loving purple kangaroo. Though generally soft-spoken in Season 1, due to recently moving in the neighborhood, Austin starts to come out of his shell as the series progresses. He is revealed to be smart and imaginative. Austin rarely appears in the spotlight, but takes the role of the lead character in several episodes. Says Bogush: "Austin's usually the one pulling up the rear. He's kind of a get-along guy."[6] Austin has been shown to occasionally display a more villainous side, such as in the episodes "High Tea" and "The Magic Skateboard". Speaking voice: Jonah Bobo (seasons 1–4) and Lizzie Waterworth (UK, seasons 1–4). Singing voice: Thomas Sharkey (seasons 1–3) and Nicholas Barasch (season 4). Dancer: Kristen Frost (seasons 1–4). Recurring * Sherman – A small, orange-spotted yellow worm. Sherman is easily scared due to his small size. He plays a role who appears 3 times in "The Heart Of The Jungle", "Polka Palace Party". and "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman". His voice is provided by Oliver Wyman. * Wormans – A fictional species of colorful, worm-like creatures who speak in squeaks and gibberish. They appear in all the seasons of the show. * Dragon – A friendly, green-colored dragon who appears three times (the movie "Tale of the Mighty Knights" and the episode "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon"). He hatched from a spotted egg and lives in Dragon Mountain. His voice is provided by Oliver Wyman. * Aliens – Green-colored aliens appear four times: "Mission To Mars", "News Flash", "Los Galacticos", and "The Big Dipper Diner". * Giant clam – A clam who appears two times in "The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters" and "The Great Dolphin Race." It pants and acts like a dog. * Voices – Voices were included in the episodes "Secret Mission" and "It's Great To Be A Ghost!" that do not come from any shown character. * Robot Roscoe – A robot owned by Austin who appears 3 times in season 4 (the movie "Robot Rampage" and the episode "Elephant on the Run"). His voice, as well as the other robots boys, is provided by Evan Mathew Weinstein. Setting The characters live in houses adjoining a large backyard common to the three central houses (Uniqua's, Pablo's and Tyrone's) that is transformed by imagination into various adventure settings. Each house roughly corresponds to the color scheme of the character: Uniqua in a pink house, Pablo lives in a blue one, and Tyrone in an orange one. Tasha's house, which is to the left of the three central houses, is yellow and Austin's, to the right, is partially obscured by a fence but what is visible is purple. The fence, which surrounds the combined properties of the three main characters (Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone), has a gate in it which leads to Austin's house. The curve of the cul-de-sac allows the play area to be roughly equal in distance from each house's back door. Not everything that appears in the imaginary world has a real-world counterpart. Often trees, boulders, brickwork, or similar objects appear where nothing originally existed. By the same token, even large trees in the real garden disappear completely when the imagination part of the story commences. Episodes Production The series was based upon a live-action pilot titled "Me and My Friends," produced at Nickelodeon Studios in September 1998.[12][13] This pilot was rejected by Nickelodeon, and the concept was reworked into an animated short in 2002.[14] This pilot was greenlit by Nickelodeon to become a full-length series. The show is intended for children aged 2 to 5.[15] Dave Palmer began directing the show in the middle of season one, and directed all subsequent episodes. Evan Lurie (of The Lounge Lizards) and Douglas Wieselman composed the music for the show with lyrics by McPaul Smith. The characters were designed by children's author and illustrator Dan Yaccarino. A second season had been announced on April 30, 2006 by Nelvana andNickelodeon.[16] The third season was first released in the United States in January 2008. A fourth season was produced in 2009, and aired in 2010. Production was wrapped up in late 2009.[17] Live shows Several ''The Backyardigans'' theatrical performances have toured Canada and the United States. In Canada, three different performances have toured: "Musical Playdate" (2006), "Quest for the Extra Ordinary Aliens" (2008) and "Sea Deep in Adventure" (2009).[18] The "Musical Playdate" performance had been promoted as "V.I.P. Appearance" and "Backyardigans Mini Performance" in earlier advertisements. All three tours were presented by Paquin Entertainment Group[19] and produced by Koba Entertainment,[20] both based in Winnipeg. In the United States, two theatrical performances toured: 2008's "Tale of the Mighty Knights" and 2010's "Storytime Live!" (an event featuring four other Nick Jr. shows: ''Moose & Zee'', ''Dora The Explorer'', ''The Wonder Pets!'', and ''Ni Hao Kai-Lan'').[21] Video releases Universal Home Entertainment is the VHS and DVD distributor for the series in the US. Main releases Episodes on Nick Jr. compilation DVDs =